


Mornings With You

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, almost 4 k words of just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday mornings, blue skies and the smell of coffee, Makoto...just a small list of Sousuke's favourite things. After this Sunday, probably the kitchen counter top too. </p><p>In which Makoto wakes up to the sound of Sousuke attempting to make breakfast, and Sousuke shows him something that he's better at. Right on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha the Free! fandom has destroyed everything leave me to die here. Anyway, SouMako/MakoHaru/SouRin are the bomb and since I'm pretty trash I had to write some crappy porn, as usual. I'm sorry for everything but here it is anyway the counter top sex huehuehue...

When Makoto opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that it was the sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains that woke him up rather than the shrill cry of his alarm and a small smile grew on his lips as he revelled in the sweetness of the moment. The second thing he noticed was the lack of the other person in his bed, and the smile widened when he heard sounds of clattering in the kitchen, glancing over at the clothes he and Sousuke had strewn all over the floor last night. Sousuke had stayed over last night since it was the weekend and they weren’t busy, so as per usual, watching TV had only lasted briefly before their hands got restless and they took it to the bed. He heard a soft swear from the kitchen and he buried his face into the blanket, taking a dee6p breath and smiling to himself again. It wasn’t fair to be this happy. 

 

“You didn’t dry your hair again,” a gentle voice chided from behind him, and the corner of Sousuke’s mouth curved up. He turned around and was met face first with a soft towel, large hands rubbing it over his wet hair that had been dripping down his shoulders after his shower. When he moved the towel away, he was met with bright, twinkling green eyes and an amused smile, Makoto’s brown hair still damp from the shower he had just exited and a towel of his own around his shoulders. Sousuke had opened the curtains to let the sun into the room and it poured in over Makoto’s skin and made his hair shine, the only part of him covered by the briefs he was wearing. He himself had just chosen to wear a pair of grey track pants he had found in the drawer and decided to go shirtless, since the sky was so clear and it would be nice to feel the sun against his bare skin. Without a pause, Sousuke bent down and kissed him on the cheek, breathing in the scent of the soap and sweet scented shampoo. Though he had used the same one, it just seemed to smell so much nicer on Makoto. His eyes crinkled in amusement when Makoto flushed lightly, though he should be used to the quiet affection Sousuke showered him with and looked towards the breakfast he had attempted to make. 

“I don’t need to if you’ll do it for me.” The dark haired man put down the spoon he was holding, leaning back onto the counter with both his hands. “I made some coffee, but breakfast…” He gestured to the mess on the counter and let it say the rest. 

“I thought I smelt something nice,” Makoto said brightly, walking over to the pot and taking a deep breath. He then glanced at the miscellaneous things from the fridge and the scattered utensils along the counter, chuckling under his breath. “You can go sit, I’ll make something.” 

“Thanks but,” Sousuke moved out of the way and rested against the opposing counter, crossing his arms and giving Makoto a pointed up and down scan of his body with his eyes, smirking when the brown haired man blushed in response, “I’ll watch from here.” He knew this would make Makoto self conscious, and grinned at the red ears peeking out from beneath his light hair when he turned to the stove. It was no secret that the shorter man was incredibly easy to embarrass, and it was something he made sure to exploit at every turn. 

“Y-You really don’t need to be here,” he stammered, clicking the stove on and shifting the unnecessary ingredients to the side to leave the eggs. The taller man made a hum as if he was thinking, and then shook his head. 

“I do.” He lifted a hand and leaned his face against a closed fist. “You have no idea how cute you are.” 

“Sousuke!” Makoto protested, his tone completely betrayed by the undying shade of red on his ears. “You can stay and watch but don’t say unnecessary things!” 

“Mhm,” he hummed, now deciding to let his eyes slowly savour the view in front of him, top to bottom, slow and steady. Makoto’s back was always a thing to be admired, the muscles defined with years of training and shifting gracefully with every moment he made, slanting down to a slim but sturdy waist and a very shapely ass that he made sure to take extra long to appreciate. Almost as if feeling his eyes travel, Makoto shuffled on the spot and cleared his throat nervously, reaching for the pot of coffee that was cooling.  
“You should drink some while you wait,” he suggested, grabbing a cup and pouring hurriedly. Still red faced, his hand trembled slightly and the warm coffee splashed over his hand. “Oh, oops.” 

He frowned and placed the cup down, lips pursed in an adorable pout like expression, and cleaned the mess on the table with a tissue while raising his hand to his mouth and licking the liquid trailing down his arm. Caught between wanting to help the other man and being perfectly happy just being a spectator, Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up, not entirely sure if Makoto was doing it on purpose as he watched the other man drag his tongue along the grooves in wrist, licking his lips when he was done with the glistening pink tongue that the dark haired man suddenly, and very vividly, remembered seeing trail against the underside of his cock just last night. 

Annnnnnd he was hard. 

“You missed a spot,” he murmured, leaving his spot against the counter to walk over and grab Makoto’s wrist, latching his lips onto the base of his palm and slowly licking over the soft skin of his wrist. He could taste the coffee and felt the shorter man’s arm twitch, his voice catching in his throat in protest when Sousuke let his tongue travel up slowly to the centre of the trembling palm and eventually between his fingers, gently grazing his teeth over the joints. 

“S-stop that!” Makoto objected weakly, his face now completely red while he tugged half-heartedly at the hand Sousuke held. “There’s not even any coffee there!”  
“Still tasty.” He grinned against his boyfriend’s fingers, his other hand roaming to his waist and letting a thumb slide under the black briefs while pulling Makoto’s arm out so that his lips could reach his inner elbow, then his upper arm, shoulder, collarbone, neck… 

“S-Sousuke…” His voice grew weaker, like his protests, and his next words had to be spoken against Sousuke’s lips. “The…the stove…fir – mm!” His words were cut off completely as the Sousuke pressed their mouths together more firmly, tasting coffee against his tongue when he licked Makoto’s lower lip, coaxing a soft mewl from the other’s throat when he slid his hand further into the briefs and gave his ass a squeeze. Sousuke made sure to press his body against Makoto’s, making sure he knew how turned on he was capable of making the taller man feel. Makoto got the message pretty well as he pulled away with a shy gulp, eyes downcast before realising that gave him a view of both their not so well concealed erections. They weren’t exactly wearing much. Sousuke grinned and pulled his chin back up, wanting nothing but to kiss him fiercely, put him on the counter and screw him until he cried and became a bubbling mess…but there was something more satisfying about making Makoto himself ask for it. So Sousuke pressed soft kisses onto his earlobe, along his jaw line, before reaching the soft lips again and gently pulling Makoto’s lower lip into his mouth to suck it tenderly. At this point, Makoto’s eyes had glazed over and his breathing was a haggard mess, his once objecting hands now resting against the taller man’s upper arms, holding on like he wouldn’t be able to stand without it. He finally let go of one arm shakily and pressed his hand against Sousuke’s chin, pulling them apart.

“I...” Makoto swallowed when his voice came out husky and took a moment to catch his breath, “I-I’ll turn off the stove.”  
Sousuke smirked at his mission success and made sure to pester the other man with small bites and sucks along his neck while clicking the fire off with shaky fingers, chuckling into the skin when Makoto made a sound of soft protest. 

“Counter,” Sousuke said when he was done, not really letting Makoto choose where they were going before backing him up against the table. 

“R-Right here?” He looked up nervously and the taller man gave a cheeky nod, gesturing with a finger for him to get up onto the black, cool surface of the kitchen counter. Makoto bit his lip and used his palms to push himself up, and Sousuke immediately walked forward to settle himself in between his legs. The interesting thing about Makoto’s countertop was that above it hung these short white cupboards from the ceiling that were used to store cups and anything else really, and they formed a semi partition between the counter and the rest of the room. The two of them were tall, so they usually needed to bend to speak through the gap to the other side, but the thing Sousuke liked about it was that it was at a perfect height for Makoto to rest his head against when he sat on the counter, and he made sure to push the other man back so that he was forced to. Next, he leaned forward to kiss the green eyed man with more pressure this time, a deeper kiss that made Makoto wrap his arms around his neck, a hand twining into his hair to stroke it softly. Something about that motion drove him more crazy than if Makoto had gripped tighter, it was just so like him to even in a moment of passion to gently touch his partner, like petting a small animal. One hand on the other’s waist, Sousuke let his other hand move from cupping Makoto’s chin to his neck, sliding it down his torso and rubbing his thumb over a nipple, not taking too long before reaching the black briefs. 

“Raise your hips,” he panted against Makoto’s lips, reluctantly parting his tongue from the brown haired man’s mouth. Still flushed, Makoto complied, letting Sousuke slide the briefs over his ass and pull them down. Realising he would need to pull them off through one of Makoto’s legs, Sousuke gave an impatient growl. “Can I tear them off?” 

“No! You’ve already ruined one pair.” Makoto slapped lightly at his hand, lifting one leg to pull it through the hole and sliding it off the other leg, gasping a little when his bare skin was met back with the cold counter. 

“Then don’t wear any next time,” the teal eyed man suggested seriously, cutting off any response by stroking over Makoto’s lips with his thumb. At the same time, he grabbed the half hard cock resting against the brown haired man’s stomach, stroking it gently a few times to make it completely hard, enjoying the feel of hitched breaths against his hand where it rested against Makoto’s lips. He finally pressed his index finger more insistently between the lips, letting his middle finger slide in too when Makoto parted his trembling lips, feeling a shiver run through his body when he felt tongue sliding between his fingers. He pulled the two digits out slightly, grazing against teeth before pushing them back in, chuckling breathlessly when Makoto sucked at them, the pace of his fingers beginning to match the strokes of his other hand. Wet smacks followed each push and Makoto’s breath came out short and hot against his hand. Sousuke felt his body steadily growing hotter and licked his lips, his cock hard in his pants as he watched saliva begin to drip from the corners of Makoto’s mouth, who was unable to match the pace of his fingers while continually swallowing. 

“Mo…” Makoto grabbed weakly at Sousuke’s wrist, taking a gasping breath when the fingers left his mouth while his eyes refocused on the taller man. He looked embarrassed and like he wanted to swallow his next words. Instead, he hid his eyes behind his brown hair, tentatively tugging at the strings tying Sousuke’s track pants. 

“Hm?” Sousuke tilted his head innocently, as if he didn’t know what Makoto was talking about and tightened his grip around the brown haired man’s erection, rubbing his thumb along the slit and thoroughly enjoying the soft moan that resulted. Knowing he was being teased, Makoto huffed lightly under his breath and crossed his arms, but looked as threatening as a giant stuffed toy. A giant stuffed toy being groped. Sousuke missed the warm touch around his shoulders and laughed, giving him an apologetic kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just so fun to bully.” 

“Hmph.” Makoto pinched the taller man’s nose between his fingers lightly while his bright green eyes gave away the smile he was hiding. “I need a better apology than that.” 

Sousuke pretended to think and then opened a nearby cupboard, grabbing out a bottle of oil and bringing the fingers Makoto had left wet up to drip the greasy liquid over them. 

“I think I can arrange something.” He smiled widely as the shorter man’s flush returned full force, probably not expecting that kind of apology. Makoto looked away bashfully as Sousuke nudged his thighs further apart, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed nervously. Sousuke licked his lips as he ran his slick fingers over Makoto’s entrance, feeling the muscles in the shorter man’s thighs tense around him in anticipation, though he still looked away. When he finally slid a finger in, Makoto let out a barely audible sigh and closed his eyes. 

During the time they had been together and the countless times they had slept together, Sousuke had discovered something. Makoto was shy in bed, that was no secret, but the way he dealt with his immense embarassement when it came to bed matters was still a thing Sousuke marvelled over and peeved him at the same time. Just like he was doing now, Makoto, when feeling good, would close his eyes and lean back, simply letting his body feel the sensations and react, distancing himself from the reality it was him doing these ‘embarrassing’ things. Sousuke slid in the second finger with relative ease, as they had done this just last night, slowly pushing it in deeper until his knuckles pressed against Makoto’s skin, gently crooking his fingers as he watched the shorter man’s stomach tense, admiring all the hard lines the action showed off. The back of Makoto’s head hit the cupboard with a soft thud as he leaned back further, his chest rising sporadically as his mouth opened in a silent cry when Sousuke’s fingers thrust in more insistently. Sousuke swore under his breath when Makoto tightened around him, the heat engulfing his fingers and making his mind go all cloudy with an intense lust. He exercised control the best he could, and preoccupied himself with kissing the corners of Makoto’s lips while slipping in a third finger. Makoto’s back arched ever so slightly with a gasp and an almost pained whimper, though the dark haired man knew from his face that he was feeling anything but pain, and that really, the only thing that hurt here was the thing throbbing in his pants. When Makoto blindly kissed back desperately, he realised that trying to preoccupy himself this way was a terrible idea. 

“S…” He pulled back to see Makoto was looking at him through half lidded eyes, something hungry evident in there and his voice. “Sousuke…”  
That was it, no one on earth would be able to hold out that long when faced with Makoto. Sousuke pulled out his fingers and kissed Makoto hard, not letting him catch his breath as he pulled down his pants hurriedly with his other hand. He didn’t part his lips with Makoto as he positioned his cock at the slick entrance. Encouraged by the feeling of Makoto’s arms tightening around his shoulders, he grabbed the brown haired man’s hip with one hand and pushed the tip of his cock past the entrance. Shivers ran down his spine as Makoto’s head tilted back again with the softest moan, and he breathed out with a low groan as he pushed slowly until he was completely inside. Makoto was hot and felt good around him, and he lightly bit the other man’s neck as he waited for him to adjust. 

“…Are you okay?” he murmured into Makoto’s ear, earning him a vigorous nod and the feeling of nails digging into his back. 

“Pl…ease,” Makoto pleaded softly, making every nerve in Sousuke’s body fire up and he growled low in his throat, pulling his hips back until only the tip remained inside, before thrusting back in as hard as he could, making sure to angle himself upwards to the spot that he remembered Makoto liking. He obviously hit it, because Makoto’s entire body shook and the back of his head banged against the cupboard with a resounding thud, a choked gasp flying out of his throat. 

“You alright?” Sousuke said worriedly, immediately raising a hand to check the back of his head, but Makoto wrapped his legs around his waist and Sousuke’s mind went completely blank as he was pulled in. 

“More.” Makoto’s voice was hoarse already and his eyes fluttered close again, his hand now holding onto one of the nearby cupboard handles near his head. Sousuke wasn’t going to deny an order like that, biting his lower lip as he soaked in the sight in front of him, his breath starting to come out short and fast with the pressure building in his stomach. He didn’t fuck Makoto hard and fast, but set a rhythm that coaxed the best reactions out of him instead. He had long discovered that thrusting hard, but slowly and with a gentle undertone was capable of drawing bone melting moans from Makoto’s mouth, so he made sure he thrust all the way in and pulled gently back out, letting the loud sounds of skin against skin echo around the apartment. Watching Makoto’s eyes scrunch up and his eyebrows furrow, knuckles on his hand turning white as he clutched the handle did things to Sousuke’s groin, and the steady, gut wrenching cries with each thrust was pushing him closer to the edge than he would have liked to admit. 

“You’re so sexy,” he groaned against Makoto’s jaw, their bodies slightly sticky with sweat where they were pressed together. Makoto replied by fisting a handful of his hair, and he moaned at the pressure. 

“Feels so good,” Makoto gasped out, his face flushed with pleasure rather than embarassement now, and Sousuke wiped the corner of his eyes with a thumb. 

“Mm…” he mumbled his similar sentiments, too caught up in staring at Makoto’s face, his red lips, wet with saliva, each pant accompanied by a pleasured whimper, mouth open wide…

“I…I’m gonna…” Makoto choked on his words, shoving his palm against Sousuke’s navel, as if to slow him down. Sousuke did no such thing and continued his steady, deep thrusts, a hand now stroking Makoto’s hard cock, his hand wet with pre-cum. Sousuke could feel his own climax building in the pit of his stomach, the heat threatening to push his control over the edge and he kissed the corner of Makoto’s eyes. 

“Look at me,” he said hoarsely, hearing the desire in his own voice as he pulled Makoto’s hand down from his abdomen to the place where they were connected. Makoto’s hand jerked when it made contact with the heat between their two bodies, his fingertips grazing along the top of Sousuke’s cock with each movement, and his eyes flickered open with a soft whimper. Sousuke met his dark gaze with a triumphant and heated smile, the green eyes hazy with longing. Sousuke grabbed the hand tense on the cupboard handle, feeling Makoto’s fingers twine with his automatically as he gripped it tightly and pushed it against the cupboard door. 

“Ah…!” Makoto gasped and desperately cried out Sousuke’s name as he continued to stroke the brown haired man’s cock, groaning deep in his throat when the heat around his own cock tightened. He buried his face into Makoto’s neck and he bit into the soft skin there as he heard one last cry of his name. Hot liquid covered his hand as he continued to stroke the other man through his orgasm, letting his own bubbling pleasure he had been struggling to keep under control overflow. His body shuddered with the intense force of hot pleasure that ran through his entire body, only barely registering the sound of his own voice calling out Makoto’s name as he thrust inside Makoto softly and rode out the orgasm, his hand milking every last drop from the other man’s cock and feeling it slowly grow softer. Feeling the waves of pleasure reside to be replaced with a sweet feeling of languid exhaustion, he licked at the marks he had left along Makoto’s neck while he felt the breaths at his ear grow quieter and slower. Sousuke loosened his tight grip on Makoto’s hand but didn’t let go, letting it drop from the cupboard door and releasing his hold on the shorter man’s cock. 

“Sorry, I came inside,” he murmured a quiet apology as he traced kisses along Makoto’s neck and along his jaw. Makoto’s head finally leaned up off the cupboard as he recovered his strength and Sousuke felt the hand in his hair loosen to pat it gently.

“It’s okay, it felt good.” Makoto smiled shyly, looking at him from beneath his lashes and pecking him on the cheek quickly. “We have to shower again, though.”  
Sousuke looked down at Makoto’s wet stomach and his hand, feeling the sweat beginning to cool on his skin and nodded in agreement. Before helping the other man down from the counter, Sousuke paused to press a couple of tender kisses to the back of Makoto’s eyelids. 

“You should open your eyes more during sex,” Sousuke smiled cheekily, “and we’ll do it in front of a mirror next time.”  
Makoto took a moment to process Sousuke’s words, and when he did, his face burned with such a furious red that Sousuke burst out laughing, earning himself a flick to the forehead. 

“You’re such a dirty old man,” Makoto grumbled, burying his face into Sousuke’s shoulder. Sousuke laughed again and ruffled the soft brown hair at his neck. 

“You would be too, if I was as cute as you.” Sousuke shrugged, a grin on his face as Makoto made another distressed, embarrassed noise and shook his head violently. 

“I can’t win against you!” Makoto’s muffled voice was tinged with a smile, and Sousuke thought to himself that it really wasn’t fair to be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and talk to be about Free! on tumblr (http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/) or alternatively, set me on fire. Highly recommend the second option.


End file.
